This Love Will Be Your Downfall
by NutzforLUTZ
Summary: In House of Wolves, we meet our villain, Caius. In this one chapter story, we discover what happened to him to go entirely insane enough to kidnap Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. Of course, it was love.


**This Love Will Be Your Downfall : Caius's Story**

Fresh air alarmed Caius's senses: his eyes stung, his nose smelt the mountains, and his mouth tasted a fresh kill. His hair, previously tied in a ponytail, was flapping in the wind. He felt his horse make every move as he straddled the beast.

The anatomy of animals interested him. He applied to go to a college in New England to study. That was far away from his home in the hills of Montana.

Far away from the girl that would capture his heart and kill his dreams.

**Pause.**

It happened on a sunny, summer afternoon. His father demanded Caius go out and find dinner.

While traveling, his horse veered off the path and directed him to a field. It was beautiful. There were flowers freckling the vibrant, green grass. There was, also, a girl. She was lying in the middle of the field, her long, brown hair fanned out from under her head. Her big, brown eyes stared out into the pale, blue sky.

"Hello, miss. Are you okay?"

She sat straight up at the sound of Caius's voice. Her hand went to her heart and her eyes turned to him. A feeling of warmness and calm washed over him. He wasn't quite sure what made him go forward, he was a shy lad, but he would be forever happy he did.

He never did find dinner.

**Pause.**

Two weeks later, Caius was hooked. Every morning, he would wake up at four and start his chores. He would be done by noon and race up to Elizabeth. Her smiles and laughter infected him. He was on cloud nine.

A month in, she brought him to meet her parents. Her mother was a startling resemblance of his Elizabeth. Her eyes shined and her smile sparkled. Her father was the stern man that belongs to a young, carefree daughter and wife. His eyes were trained on Caius all night, and he fidgeted under the intense stare.

In a month and a half, Caius brought Elizabeth home to his house. He didn't have a lot of money, and it showed. Elizabeth could tell, and he feared she would leave him from the scarce amount of money. But he promised her, time after time, that he would make money. He was going to college, going to get a job, pay for her and their family.

But Elizabeth didn't care. She cared for Caius and his shy smiles and touches, the way his blonde hair sometimes fell into his eyes. She loved the way he made her feel complete, after the way the last one destroyed her.

His parents were out that day, off to an auction for horses. Caius took Elizabeth up to his bedroom and they sat. And talked. They wanted more though.

Elizabeth was the first one to break the spell. She attacked him with a simple kiss, and things got out of control quickly. Their clothes were thrown around the room, and he thrust into her. They were covered in sweat and open-mouth kisses in minutes. Not too long after, they orgasmed together.

**Pause.**

At the end of the summer, Elizabeth and Caius shared a tearful last day. He was planned to leave the hills and freedom of Montana the following morning. That evening, Caius took Elizabeth into his arms and rocked her while she cried. He slipped a ring onto her finger and whispered into her ear, "Wait for me, and I'll marry you the second I return."

**Pause.**

She didn't wait. Two months after school started, Caius received a letter from his best friend, Felix. Inscribed was the story of his love with another man. How rich he was, how handsome he was. How they went out together and he bought her expensive gifts. He took her places she never dreamed of going and he proposed. She accepted. Felix explained his apologies and said it was probably not for the best for him to return home this Christmas. He knew of Caius's anger.

And angry he was.

**Pause.**

That holiday, he stayed in the shadows. He followed Elizabeth everywhere she went, alone or with her new fiancée. His anger boiled when he saw him touch her, nevermind when she touched him. Even a smile made his vision turn red and his thoughts turn deadly.

On Christmas Eve, he knocked on her door. Her mother answered the door, and her eyes turned into saucers. After he demanded, she went off to find Elizabeth. She appeared, fear featured on her face.

"Come with me."

This wasn't the happy Caius she knew. This wasn't the way he was supposed to find out. He left her first, after all.

After a long fight of curses and yelling, Caius killed his only love right where she killed him; he stabbed her in the heart.

**Pause.**

He ran with her bloody body for two full days and nights. In Washington, he found a little, rotting house. Inside was a freezer, where he dropped her body, finally.

He paced, he hunted. He slammed his head into walls, stones. But nothing got rid of the anger that pounded in his head. So one night, he traveled to a small town named Forks.

He searched in the windows of ten homes until he found the perfect one. He found two teenagers, a male with crazy blonde hair, and a female with long, brown hair. They reminded him of a certain two people he once knew.

_I don't really know where that came from. I sat down and decided I needed to write this. And this came out. I hope you all enjoyed it, and my regular "House of Wolves" story. If you're new to my stories, please go read HOW(House of Wolves). I hope you all liked this, please review. I always am delighted to read what you enjoy, your questions, concerns, etc. Thank you for taking your time to read my writings. xxxx_


End file.
